


The Charm Between Us is Strong (We Can't Be Apart for Long)

by sobi_baby



Series: The Magical History (of You and Me) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: It can't be helped, M/M, Oh look the author wrote even more kisses, Various curse words, angst if you squint, author is Sobi trash, its barely a Harry Potter au now, just as trashy as pt1, the minutest mention of smut in the last sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobi_baby/pseuds/sobi_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Yoongi and Hoseok finish Hogwarts and head home, hoping that nothing will keep them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I have finally updated this fic after posting another fic and also writing about 3 other au's that are half finished (look out for papa Yoongi, that's the most definite one) and I will also update my drunken party au (lol) which is also nearly finished, so I haven't been lazy!
> 
> Also hit me up on tumblr: @minyoonini or Twitter: @min_SOBI if you wanna yell at me about the poor quality of this
> 
> Enjoy~♡

Yoongi travelled back to King's Cross Station with a heavy heart; fingers threaded with Hoseok's as he was curled into the younger's side.

"B-But Seok, what if it _doesn't_ work?" He says, voice thick and eyes brimming with tears, "Th-They'd trap me in that house and I'd n- _never_ see you again. I wouldn't be able to live without you." He sobbed out, eyes betraying him as fat tears streamed down his face, the scenery from outside reflecting in them.

Yoongi would've talked about how beautiful they were if they weren't borne from his despair.

Hoseok tightened his arm around Yoongi, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head. "I believe in you, baby. We've planned this down to each detail, okay? Your parents will wake at 6, so as long as you leave before then, things will be okay." Hoseok let out a soul-crushing sigh, also fearing Yoongi getting caught as he runs away to Hoseok, "And even if you do get trapped there, I _will_ come and get you. You mark my words; I will _always_ be there to save you, my love." Yoongi's tears now fall faster, but there's a weak smile on his lips as he looks up at Hoseok.

"You're so amazing, Hoseok." Yoongi brushes strands of hair from Hoseok's forehead, "Impossible."

Hoseok chuckles and tenderly wipes Yoongi's tears with his sleeve, taking immense care of his lover's delicate features. "I'd go to the ends of the earth for you." He presses a kiss to Yoongi's forehead who ducks his head in a bout of shyness.

"And I, you, Hosikie." Yoongi replies, before their lips met in a soft, loving kiss filled with emotion.

 

  
In all shortness, Yoongi lied to his parents. He lied and said he believed their supremacist beliefs all the way back home to their family mansion in Devon, talked shit about becoming an Auror over the dinner table, and did his parents believe him?

_Of course they did._

Yoongi knew just how to stroke their ego; "Dad, you're right, being pure-blood has made our family so powerful and our magic is stronger than any other half-blooded family or worse... Mud bloods." And, "Mother, I knew you were just looking out for me, I'm sorry I was difficult, I know now that being an Auror is the best path for a wizard such as myself."

They both took it like a child takes their favourite pudding, and went to sleep as his mother affectionately kissed his cheek.

That was when Yoongi hatched his and Hoseok's escape plan, created when they went to the [Room of Requirement](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Room_of_Requirement), writing various routes of escape between heated, yet loving makeout sessions.

He cast an [extension charm](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Undetectable_Extension_Charm) on his case with a whisper of _capacious extremis_ , carelessly throwing in clothes, books, general necessities before securing it on the end of his broomstick.

He wrote a quick note;

_Hoseok, I've got everything I need and I'm just about to mount my broomstick, Spook should arrive 40 minutes before I do... Promise you'll be awake for me? I love you, Hoseok, I can't wait to be with you. Your Yoongi♡_

He let Spook, a beautiful [spotted owl](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spotted_owl), out of her cage. He stroked a gentle hand over her head before tying the note to her leg. She blinked at him, black eyes disappearing and instantly reappearing, something she always did to let him know she'd deliver his letter the best she can.

"Go to Hoseok and stay there. I'll be with you soon." She hooted softly, hopping out onto the windowsill before taking off silently into the dark night.

Yoongi sniffed slightly, looking around his room one last time (believing he'd never be welcome here unless he wasn't, well, _himself_ ) before also stepping into the windowsill, his Firebolt 7.8 between his legs. He got comfortable on the broom before kicking off, following the course of his owl as he sped off to Hoseok's home.

 

  
He landed smoothly and comfortably onto Hoseok's front lawn, a sheen of sweat on his brow from nerves in case he didn't actually make it. He thanked Hoseok's father internally for giving him free passage through the protective enchantments around the Jung family home, which took the form of a pretty thatched cottage, with white walls and dark beams. The patterned windows were a leaded, diamond pattern, and the moment Yoongi stepped towards the house the front door opened, the tall, lanky frame of Hoseok in pyjamas and a fuzzy robe running towards him until he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Yoongi heard a small whine as Hoseok brushed himself off, now ~~_sensibly_~~ walking towards him with his arms outstretched. He pulled Yoongi into his arms before swinging him gently, holding him close as he pressed their foreheads together.

Hoseok nudged his nose against Yoongi's, tilting his head to press a gentle kiss to Yoongi's lips, leaning back in for more after he first pulled away, their way of saying ' _hello, missed you_ '.

"Hey, baby." He murmured softly, gazing into his lover's eyes. "I'm so glad you got here, all safe and perfect and... You..."

Yoongi smiled softly, sniffling slightly as he took in Hoseok's unique, masculine scent. "I missed you, you complete klutz." He giggled, "Excited to see me?" He drawled, hearing Hoseok chuckle and pull him closer.

"You could say that." He grins before pressing another gentle kiss to Yoongi's lips, picking up Yoongi's suitcase and broomstick before making his way back inside.

Hoseok sat in their squishy sofa, patting the spot beside him. "Well, I did it baby." Yoongi smiled. He leant into Hoseok's broad frame, the prominent collarbones showing behind the collar of Hoseok's pyjama top, looking completely _appetising_.

Hoseok leant in with a small, content sigh, arms wrapped around Yoongi's petite shoulders as he revelled in the feeling of Yoongi in his arms.

"Bed?" Yoongi asked against Hoseok's lips.

"Bed." Hoseok confirmed, Yoongi not even bothering to get any pyjamas out, he could sort it all out tomorrow after the sun had risen, he thought, as they both made their way up to Hoseok's room.

Hoseok was happy to watch Yoongi change, biting his lip at the rather generous looking bulge in Yoongi's dark boxers, and he wasn't even _hard_.

Yoongi crawled onto Hoseok's bed, their hands linking together, before falling into pillows that smelled of lavender, and Yoongi noticed the ever woody scent of Hoseok all around him in the room. He nuzzled his nose into the soft curls on Hoseok's head, a bit messy from nervously running his fingers through it, and inhaled the soft, calming scent Hoseok's possessed.

"G'night YooYoo, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night SoSo." Yoongi replied before falling asleep straight away.

Hoseok, however, couldn't sleep. He watched as the fluttering of Yoongi's thick eyelashes stopped, his face looking youthful now that Yoongi wasn't scowling as he usually did in public. His forehead was smooth and his round cheeks, pink, pouty lips and button nose made him look much younger than he was.

Hoseok smiled, thumbing over the sprinkling of freckles on his cheekbones and over his nose bridge, hearing a light grumble from the boy in his arms. Yoongi let out a soft breath once Hoseok's arms wrapped protectively around him.

He brushed his lips over Yoongi pink ones and whispered "Goodnight, Yoongi, my beautiful prince."

 

  
Yoongi thought he woke to the chiming of birdsong (not difficult when he saw the massive oak tree growing right in front of Hoseok's bedroom window) but then he felt the soft strokes start up again on his left cheek. It was soft, calculated, yet when Yoongi followed the honeyed arm to see Hoseok's face on his right, he saw that Hoseok was very much asleep.

Yoongi smiled, trying to suppress a giggle because _of course_ Hoseok would do something like this in his sleep. Yoongi hadn't experienced it the last time they slept in this bed together, but he wasn't going to complain.

He reached out himself to brush the backs of his fingers over Hoseok's own cheekbone, seeing the corners of his full lips tilt up, and he practically mewled at the feeling, curling closer to Yoongi until his face was buried into Yoongi's neck.

It this angle, it was uncomfortable to keep stroking his cheek, so he settled for burrowing his arm under Hoseok's neck to card through the dark strands of his hair, which deemed to have the same effect.

He looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway. "Just letting you know, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." Hoseok's mother... She smiled softly, it wasn't as big a smile as Hoseok's, clearly inheriting his father's smile, but the warmth it gave off was exactly the same.

"Okay, thank you." Yoongi grinned back, having Hoseok nuzzle his head into Yoongi's neck once he'd stopped stroking his hair.

"You're going to have to get used to that. Did he wake you up? He's done that since he was a little boy, he either wanted to stroke our faces of have his own face stroked, but his favourite place is his chest." Yoongi looked at the mass off dark hair against his cheek, realising how much of a baby Hoseok still was.

"I'll keep that in mind." He grinned, pecking the top of his boyfriends head.

Hoseok's mother stayed silent, she just smiled again before closing the door with a soft 'click'.

Yoongi decided to stroke Hoseok's chest since he liked it so much, so, with a gentle push, he got Hoseok on his back and starting running his fingers over the firm pectorals Hoseok seemed to always have.

"Mh... Y-Yoon-" He grumbled, clearly still asleep and it caused Yoongi to swallow back a laugh.

"It's me, baby. Good morning." He whispered, pressing kisses all over his cheek until they met something much softer. He pulled away, seeing Hoseok's eyes flutter open- that sneaky little shit, getting Yoongi to kiss him the moment he woke up.

"Oh, well it really _is_ a good morning." He said, one half of his mouth curled into a smirk.

"You could say that. I didn't know you liked stroking?" He smirked, teasing fingers over Hoseok's chest again. "Your mum just came in." He continued, chuckling as Hoseok turned red.

"Stop teasing me! My mum always used to stroke my face to get me to sleep so it's her fault." He pouted, turning his back to Yoongi who simply rolled to lie behind him, wrapping his arms and legs around the younger.

"Don't worry, I actually find it cute." Yoongi whispered, nuzzling his nose in the short hair at the back of Hoseok's head, pressing a gentle kiss to his nape. "I wouldn't mind waking up everyday if it's your fingers stroking my cheek." Hoseok turned to look at him, incredulous.

"I woke you up?" He whined, rolling further onto his front and burying a groan into his pillow.

"And I don't mind." Yoongi repeated, rolling onto Hoseok, sitting quite comfortably on top of Hoseok's ass.

He pushed Hoseok's shirt up quite successfully, revealing shapely muscles on either side of his spine that curved perfectly into the said ass.

He slid his soft palms all the way up until they cupped his shoulder blades, curling his fingers to allow blunt nails to rake down the smooth, caramel plane, muscles rippling as he did so.

"Yoongi, fuck." Hoseok groaned, feeling the elder rest on top of him. He loved how unguarded Yoongi got when it was just them, he trusted Hoseok with everything and was always so soft, affectionate, _clingy_. Words that people wouldn't associate him if they weren't kept in his heart that was always under lock and key. Making it difficult for anyone to get in or out. When Yoongi loved, he loved _hard_.

"Hey, get off a sec." Hoseok murmured, slapping Yoongi's thigh gently.

Yoongi did so, his eyes widening in excitement as Hoseok rolled over and tugged his shirt over his head, before pulling Yoongi's ankle to get him to straddle his hips again. "Your turn." He smirked, fingers finding purchase in the hem of Yoongi's own 'pyjama top' which was really one of Hoseok's t-shirts, but, considering Yoongi was so petite, he'd prefer that over Yoongi's actual pyjamas any day (even if they did have bears printed on them).

He slid his hands up soft, milky thighs, under the t-shirt that Yoongi looked oh-so adorable in. Yoongi blushed slightly, tugging the shirt over his head to reveal flawless pale skin for days and the slightest trail of dark hair disappearing under his boxers.

Hoseok bit his lip, never before seeing Yoongi like this yet so he allowed himself some time to look and touch, saving every detail into his mind, like the;

Slight curve of his waist out into small hips.

The slight chubbiness of his tummy from the feasts at Hogwarts, yet he never worked out to get rid of it.

Dusty pink nipples that were the same colour as his lips (when they weren't spit slick and bitten red by Hoseok, that is).

All of a sudden Hoseok's sight was cut off, a whine coming from Yoongi. "Stop staring at me... It's making me self conscious." Hoseok practically _heard_ the pout on Yoongi's lips, and he squeezed where his hands were placed on the elders hips, rubbing circles into Yoongi belly. His hands slid up ticklish sides to tug Yoongi down on top of him, his eyes becoming uncovered so Yoongi could hold himself up and he opened his eyes, face to face with a blushing Yoongi.

"Mm, hello again." Hoseok whispered, seeing the roll of Yoongi's eyes before they exchanged chaste kisses, gasping at how soft Yoongi's back was as he slid his palms down it.

"C'mon." Yoongi murmured, your mum said that breakfast would be done in 10 minutes, and there's probably 5 minutes gone since then."

"Then let's kiss for 5 more minutes." Hoseok smiled, tugging Yoongi back down as he attempted to get up. "I haven't even gotten to suck on your tongue yet." Yoongi pinched at his eyes with his fingers.

"Do you have to be so graphic?" He groaned, "You've just made it so awkward." But Hoseok just reached out with grabby hands at Yoongi.

"I wanna." He pouted, running his fingers down Yoongi's chest, "Or I'll just pinch your nipples." His voice turned whiny and childish, but Yoongi definitely didn't want Hoseok's fingers anywhere near his nipples (mainly because even the brush of fabric could make them hard, he didn't doubt he'd spring an embarrassing boner if Hoseok were to actually pinch them) so he let Hoseok get what he wanted.

 

  
Hoseok walked down the stairs, hand in hand with Yoongi, a smug smile on his lips (he sucked on Yoongi's tongue until he was content and only pulled away when his mother called that the food was done). They quickly pulled their pyjamas back on before making their way down the stairs (Yoongi's t-shirt paired with a pair of basketball shorts).

"Oh, hey boys." Hoseok's mother greeted as she put the last of the bacon on the table. She was either oblivious to, or ignored the reddened lips of the pair as they sat down, and neither of Hoseok's parents noticed the hand Hoseok had on Yoongi's thigh throughout the entire meal.

 

  
"Are you sure you don't need any help, eomma?" Hoseok asked, following his mother around the kitchen when she constantly pushed him into Yoongi's arms, who was still holding Hoseok in a backhug.

"Hoseok. Yoongi's been through the lot since he ran away to us, so be with him, okay?" She cupped her son's cheek who was quickly pulled away by his boyfriends hold around his waist, a secret smile shared between her and Yoongi as he pushed Hoseok up the stairs.

"Go and show him around the village, or something." She called up the stairs.

 

  
They had walked through the village, Hoseok telling Yoongi small anecdotes of his childhood- filled with what seemed a lot of poor judgement and childlike innocence, it didn't really surprise Yoongi since Hoseok was still very happy-go-lucky, always on the go and trying things on a whim, but Yoongi didn't mind, after 7 months of being with Hoseok (since January) Yoongi had definitely become more open to trying new things.

The two had entered the ice cream shop that Hoseok frequented in summers during his childhood, their palms pressed together and fingers interlaced.

Hoseok spoke absentmindedly, looking at the flavours available as a young boy behind the counter, who looked about their age, lit up in a smile. "Hoseokkie?" He said, causing Hoseok to jerk his head up in recognition.

"Chim?" And in a flash, Yoongi's hand felt empty as Hoseok secured his arms around 'Chim's' middle. "I don't believe it! It's been so long!" He gushed, not looking at Yoongi once.

 

  
It had been an entire hour and Hoseok was still chattering away to Jimin, Yoongi sat beside him on a wooden chair, fiddling with the hem of the t-shirt he wore, trying to sniff back tears.

"Oh, speaking of Tae, here he is!" Jimin suddenly said, a boy with floppy hair and a box smile appearing at the table. "Jiminnie, hey! Wait-" he sat down, "Hoseok, is that you?" He grinned even wider, eyes curving into crescents and Yoongi's hands curled into fists as he felt the tears begin to fill his eyes.

"T-Toilet." He whispered before bolting out of the shop. But the moment he decided to walk away he saw Hoseok come outside.

"What's wrong, Yoongi? Why're you leaving?" He reached out, missing the feeling of Yoongi's skin under his.

"Why don't you ask Jimin? I'm sure you could find an answer if you kissed him like you obviously want to." Yoongi spat, pulling his wrist out of Hoseok's warm hold.

The younger frowned. "Jimin's dating Taehyung... Yoongi, I tried to include you in the conversation but you were being so quiet... Baby, I just thought you didn't want to talk because you don't know them." Hoseok came closer, cupping Yoongi's face in his hand, "You know, you only need to talk to me, I'll _always_ listen to you, just tell me what you want."

Yoongi looked up into Hoseok's eyes, "Hold my hand... You let go of my hand as soon as you saw Jimin as if you were... Ashamed of me..."

Hoseok sighed, tangling the fingers of both hands and pressing their foreheads together. "You've always seemed to be so shy to show that we're together, we never held hands in public when we were at Hogwarts, I just thought... I wanted you to be comfortable."

Yoongi sniffled, curling against Hoseok who wrapped his arms around him. "Look, Jiminnie was my best friend before I joined Hogwarts, we're just catching up after the years we haven't seen each other."

"You don't have feelings for him?" Yoongi asked, making sure because he couldn't trust his own head, he had always had uncontrollable emotions.

"None at all, he's like a little brother to me. You, you're the first person I've ever truly loved." Hoseok smiled before leaning in for a warm peck. "Now, let's get some ice cream for our double date. I'll even feed you and we can be gross. Oh, and just so you know, they both know what we are. Jimin was the first person who saw me do magic."

"What did you do?" Yoongi asked, his hand held tightly in Hoseok's as they made their way to the table.

"I touched a flower and made it grow." He grinned, sitting down in one of the comfier sofa chairs, Yoongi pressed right up next to him.

Yoongi huffed a laugh, "Sounds like you. You know, it was probably your smile doing the growing." The smile he got from Hoseok was all he needed.

"Yoongi? I'm Jimin, I hope we can be friends." He smiled, eyes curving into slits as he held his hand out. Yoongi took it graciously, before repeating the action with Taehyung, his lips quirked into a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, and sorry, for overreacting and stuff." Yoongi apologised, his lips turning down at the corners.

"It's no problem. I didn't know why Hoseok wasn't paying attention to you." Jimin cheekily winked at Hoseok who slapped his arm, and Yoongi flushed at what Jimin was suggesting; "You're quite the cutie."

"Isn't he just?" Hoseok replied, pressing a kiss to Yoongi's ear before nuzzling his nose into his hair. Hoseok pulled his hand from Yoongi's, but only to wrap both arms around his slim waist, he didn't mind anymore because he knew he only needed to talk to Hoseok, Hoseok who only thought of others, Hoseok who was compassionate, Hoseok who _loves him_. He smiled, turning his head to the side so their noses, lips brushed for a moment in time... How Yoongi wished it was socially acceptable to lose himself in Hoseok's lips just like earlier...

Wow, Hogwarts really had kept them apart... But he bit his lip because tonight, they weren't going to separate dorms. Tonight he and Hoseok were to curl up together to kiss and kiss and _kiss_.

Yoongi would have to keep his composure until then, at least.

Hoseok gifted him with a slight peck before sitting back beside him with an arm around his hips... Yeah... He could hold on because even Hoseok's touch was intoxicating.

 

  
They began walking home when Yoongi realised it was slightly darker and chillier than when they visited the shop. Yoongi's hands wrapped around himself, and he internally groaned when the heavens decided to open.

"Ugh, _no_." He whined as Hoseok simply chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's waist, face up as rain fell down heavier and heavier, and Yoongi _shivered_.

" _Hoseok_ , we have to go. I'll get sick-"

"Hush, baby." Hoseok smiled, his finger on Yoongi's pink lips, "At least let me kiss you." He said cutely before one hand held Yoongi's hip, the other gripping the back of Yoongi's left thigh.

Yoongi allowed himself to get lost in Hoseok's addicting taste, mixed with the flavour of the minty ice cream they had shared earlier. "Yoongi~" Hoseok moaned against the movements of their lips, Yoongi's tongue coming out to lick against Hoseok's bottom lip.

Their clothes, hair, and skin was already soaked through but Yoongi didn't mind (especially Hoseok's white t-shirt ending up being see through)... But he knew he'd come to regret letting Hoseok do what he wants in the _rain_.

All of a sudden a loud clap of thunder echoed around them, and Hoseok, who had been nibbling on Yoongi's bottom lip, suddenly clamped down as he squeaked.

"Ah, _fuck, Hoseok_!" Yoongi yelled, hand covering his bleeding lip, Hoseok on the other hand was freaking out, apologising and begging for forgiveness.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, tapping Hoseok's cheek lightly and curling up to his warmth. "Let's just get home."

 

  
"We're home, mum, dad?" Hoseok called out, but the house was silent. He shrugged, tugging on Yoongi's hand as he trailed up the stairs. "They must be out somewhere." Yoongi hummed, shivering slightly.

Hoseok quickly waved his wand, hot air coming out of the tip as he dried the both of them off- but too late.

The smallest, kitten-like sneeze came from Yoongi and he instantly scowled at Hoseok. Although it didn't last long before another little sneeze came from him.

"You shit, you got me sick! I said this would happen!" He whined, stomping into Hoseok's room like a 5 year old that didn't get their own way. Hoseok did feel bad, but he couldn't stop the grin on his lips after hearing the way Yoongi sneezed... He didn't really mind looking after a sick Yoongi, anyway, he'd definitely be pliant under Hoseok's palms.

 

  
Hoseok watched as Yoongi slept, a damp towel on his forehead as he breathed huskily. Hoseok definitely wasn't #1 on Yoongi's favourites list at the moment (well, who knows, he may have been. But Yoongi was very pissed off at him all the same).

He heard Yoongi grumble all of a sudden, his eyes blearily opening into a scowl. "My head-" he croaked, "Hurts." He licked his lips as be woke up looking like he had caught the plague, and yes, Hoseok already felt really bad for the elder, he didn't know it would get _this_ bad.

"Hey," Hoseok whispered, turning the damp towel over so the cooler side was on Yoongi's head. He kisses a hot cheek, "How're you feeling baby?" He asked, straddling Yoongi to reach onto his bedside table to pick up the cup of tea he had made (Yoongi refused to take medicine because he didn't think muggle pills would work with him).

"Like shit." He replied, his voice a little less wrecked after drinking something. "I don't think I've ever been so sick."

Hoseok sighed, lying over Yoongi like a warm blanket, hearing the small, content grumbles as he kissed over Yoongi's pale neck. "I made you soup." He whispered, "Do you think you could keep it down?" He asked, kissing up along Yoongi's ear.

"Yeah." Yoongi said, sitting up and being pulled onto Hoseok's lap who affectionately kissed over the side of his face and drew circles with his thumb into his other cheek.

Hoseok picked up the soup before blowing on each mouthful he fed Yoongi.

 

 

"You gonna go back to sleep already?" Hoseok frowned, hands sliding down Yoongi's torso.

"Yeah, I'll stay awake for kisses though." Yoongi puckered his lips, eyes still closed and Hoseok chuckled.

"I would but you'd fall asleep halfway through, babe." Hoseok smiled looking down as his puckered lips formed a grumpy pout,

"Just give me a kiss." He deadpanned, and let out a pleasurable little grumble as Hoseok pressed a small, chaste kiss to Yoongi's lips (which were somehow still incredibly soft and silky, like a petal).

"I'm assuming you love me again?" Hoseok asked, curling up behind Yoongi, wrapping his arms around the tiny waist.

"Don't push your luck, kid." The elder growled before falling asleep.

 

  
Yoongi seemed to have a miraculous transformation overnight, perhaps it was due to actually eating something, paired with lots of sleep, his cold was practically gone. "Do you think you can shower?" Hoseok asked, wrinkling his nose, "You're beginning to smell."

Yoongi scowled up at Hoseok, "Excuse me, you should be saying I smell like roses or use some cheesy line like you do."

"But still," Hoseok replied, "Are you strong enough to shower?" Yoongi thought for a moment.

"Do you have any bath bombs?" Yoongi asked, "I... Like them..." Hoseok grinned at the little blush on Yoongi's cheeks.

"I'll ask my mum, yeah?" Yoongi smiled, pretty eyes not looking at Hoseok out of pure shyness.

 

  
"She has one!" Hoseok said triumphantly, holding a pink bath bomb over his head, "It's cherry blossom." Hoseok said, walking over to Yoongi and sitting on the edge of the bed, "You ready for it now?" Hoseok placed a gentle kiss on Yoongi's forehead, who nodded, wrapping his arms around Hoseok's waist.

"Oh, do you want me to wash your back?" He winked, "I'm sure that'll be relaxing." He bit his lip, nudging his nose against Yoongi's.

"B-But you'll be seeing me naked..." Yoongi blushed, the pink colour spreading up to his ears.

"Oh... Do you really not want to? I mean, I've seen you in your underwear which doesn't leave much you the imagination." He giggled, watching the flush going down Yoongi's chest, past the neckline of the t-shirt he was wearing. "We've been together nearly 7 months now... Are you still uncomfortable around me baby?"

"I..." Yoongi began, "It's just, I'm not comfortable with my own body, I'm all small and skinny... My dad always said I have a girly body." He looked down, a sad curve on his lips.

"Hey." Hoseok said, tilting Yoongi's face up, "It shouldn't matter what your dad says. I think you're _beautiful_ , Yoongi, absolutely _stunning_. I love your body because it's part of you, I'd never want you to change it or work out or anything, because that wouldn't be the Yoongi I fell in love with, who I spoke to in Herbology in our 4th year because everyone else felt I was annoying, or too much. We're together now because we are who we are, please try to remember that."

Yoongi nodded, his nose pressed against Hoseok's cheek as a silent 'thank you'.

"Then..." Yoongi sucked his lip into his mouth, nibbling, "Could we bath... Together?" Hoseok pulled away from Yoongi, cupping his face.

"Baby, are you sure?" He asked, seeing Yoongi nod. "It's just, don't feel pressured at all."

"I think, if I'm going to be comfortable with my body, then I have to let you see it and feel okay with that. I trust you, Hobi." Hoseok leant in and kissed Yoongi gently, tracing his ear with his fingers.

"Come on then." He murmured, tugging Yoongi into a standing position and wrapping his arms around him. Yoongi smiled, hugging Hoseok closer briefly before taking his hand, grabbing the bath bomb before walking to the bathroom.

 

 

"Is this warm enough?" Hoseok asked, seeing Yoongi dip his hand in the water and nodding, satisfied.

"It's fine. I'm um... I'm gonna undress now." Hoseok nodded, turning around. "Y-You don't have to do that... I mean, we're sharing so... You should take your clothes off too." Hoseok giggled, tugging a shirt over his head to see Yoongi had done the same. He was now nervously pushing a pair of basketball shorts down his slim legs as Hoseok tugged at the button of his jeans.

Once they were both in their underwear, Yoongi visibly paled and started to look away from Hoseok, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yoongi..." Hoseok murmured, "I'll do it, okay?" Hoseok tucked his thumbs inside the waist band of Yoongi's boxers before pushing them down his thighs, Yoongi kicking them away before quickly climbing into the tub.

Hoseok chuckled softly, pulling his own off as he climbed in too, behind Yoongi's body, before wrapping his arms around Yoongi's waist.

"See, it's not to bad." Hoseok cooed, kissing at Yoongi's shoulder, "Baby, relax a bit, okay?" He for worried at Yoongi's straight spine, sitting straight in the water as Hoseok tried to calm him with kisses and warm arms around his waist.

Once Hoseok reached the hollow behind Yoongi's ear, he heard a little sigh as Yoongi flopped back against him.

Hoseok hummed, a deep rumble in his chest that Yoongi felt. "I'm so proud of you baby, you're so brave. I know you still feel a little nervous, but I promise you, from what I just saw I can say you have an amazing body. You have the cutest little ass." He chuckled, earning a whine and a small slap in his shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry!" He cackled, "It's just so perky and round!" Yoongi groaned, head tilting back to accommodate Hoseok's kisses along his neck.

"Hey." Yoongi said all of a sudden, "Kiss me." He pouted, turning his head comfortably to face Hoseok, their lips meeting lovingly, Hoseok's fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns over Yoongi's ticklish stomach, who kept squirming.

"Stop it!" Yoongi complained, thrashing his legs as Hoseok decided to simply tickle him, and he stopped when Yoongi looked like he was going to cry.

"Sorry, baby... Couldn't resist that belly." Yoongi scowled and aimed an elbow at his stomach.

"You're an ass, you said this was going to be relaxing." He prepared to get out but was pulled back by Hoseok's arms.

"No, don't go. I won't do it again, okay? At least let me wash your back." Yoongi huffed, sitting back down and leaning forward,

"Okay then." He murmured, not realising that his back, to Hoseok, meant every single inch of his body.

 

 

Yoongi was flushed bright red as Hoseok dried his body with a towel, kissing at his shoulder or neck everytime his hands skimmed over that area. Yoongi felt like now, since leaving Hogwarts, Hoseok had enjoyed touching him even more and now Yoongi could hardly go an hour without Hoseok touching his thigh or kissing along his ear; basically any physical contact possible.

Once they had both been dried Hoseok decided to pick some [dirigible plums](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Dirigible_plum) from his father's greenhouse who was currently tending to the [fanged geraniums](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fanged_Geranium).

Yoongi found himself sat between Hoseok's legs, a warm arm wrapped around him as Hoseok nibbled at the fair skin of his neck. Yoongi found his hand grasping at the thick thigh on the left of his hip.

Later that night Yoongi realised that thigh grasping led to one thing and one thing alone... Deep red marks and back pain the next day.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... I got the smut requested so I decided to write it, but please don't be too mean because it's my first time uploading smut on here!! Thanks~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love banter and boyfriends (+ sassy bottom Yoongi). That is all.

The moment Hoseok felt Yoongi's palm hit his thigh, grabbing tightly, was the moment that he almost couldn't control himself.

The soft kisses against Yoongi's neck became red marks, getting harsher and harsher with every nibble and press of his lips.

"H-Hobi-" Yoongi whined, his toes curling as he leant back against the warm torso behind him. "Fuck..." He felt Hoseok's hands wander under his t-shirt, a whimper escaping his lips as he felt long fingers pinch at his nipples, his member jerking awake under the confines.

"Baby, please..." Hoseok murmured, pressing kisses against Yoongi's ear, "Can we? I'll make you feel so good-"

He was cut off by Yoongi spinning around and pressing a kiss _smack-dab_ on Hoseok's mouth, pushing him down onto his back.

Hoseok's groans became louder as Yoongi began to grind his hips down, short and sharp little movements that drove Hoseok crazy.

"Fuck, baby... You're so good-" Hoseok threw his head back, hands gripping Yoongi's hips as the elder sat up, rubbing his ass against Hoseok's crotch.

He was suddenly thrown onto his back, a ravenous Hoseok on top of him, kissing him with all his worth, his strong hips making the grinding sensation 10x better and he had Yoongi mewling into his mouth.

Yoongi had gone limp, like he always did when the pleasure began to overtake him, but nevertheless, Hoseok had slid his shirt up over his head and tugged the loose shorts down over his thighs, the only thing left being his boxers.

"Shit, baby... You really did enjoy it, huh?" He giggled, rubbing a thumb over he leaking head that stuck out from beneath his waistband.

That had Yoongi shivering all over, undoing the belt around Hoseok's jeans and all but _ripping_ the fabric from his thick thighs, only getting them down to his knees before moving on to pull the t-shirt from his perfect torso.

Yoongi's eyes zeroed in on Hoseok's own length, the other preoccupied with kicking the jeans off to notice, he was so _hard_ that his boxers had simply slid down, his length on full display as he leisurely pumped himself.

"Is that gonna fit?" Yoongi wondered allowed, earning a loud laugh from the male above him. But, honestly, Yoongi was kinda worried because Hoseok was _thick_ and Yoongi was kinda small for a guy, and his butt would be small too, _right_?

"It's gonna fit." Hoseok kissed Yoongi on his nose, "I just gotta stretch you properly." Hoseok smirked, digging in his bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube. "It's a good job I'm always prepared, huh?"

Yoongi nodded slightly, feeling long fingers tug at his waistband, hissing as the cold air hit his cock. "You know, I wouldn't mind swapping one day, you're not so bad yourself." Hoseok smirked, moving to lick a stripe up the underside of Yoongi's cock.

"F-fuck- oh _fuck_ Hoseok don't do that without _warning_ a guy." All he saw was the large grin before Hoseok disappeared between his legs, his lips defacing Yoongi's pure pale skin as he started to suck dark red spots that stuck out on Yoongi's creamy thighs, the deep red contrasting, like blood on paper.

"I've never appreciated how pale you are until now..." Hoseok hummed, pressing kisses on every mark."

"Yeah, and I'd like to appreciate how _long_ your _fingers_ are but they aren't in my _ass_ yet." He heard a slight whistle, and then a chuckle as he heard the lube get uncapped. "When did you even get that?" He asked, seeing Hoseok smile softly.

"The moment I got here, I rushed out to get it because, you know, you'd quickly fall for my masculine charm and ask to be pounded into the mattress. Oh, and you're also really sassy and impatient when you're horny, I'm gonna have to hold you back like a rabbid dog."

Yoongi scowled, kicking out and aiming for Hoseok's dick but instead meeting Hoseok's thigh, only getting a smile in response. "You're so cute when you're mad. And you have really squishy toes."

Yoongi huffed, "I honestly don't know why I'm still putting up with your _shit_."

And then something warm and _wet_ was sliding over his pucker before pushing in. "You love me. And because it's all worth it in the end." Hoseok breathed, leaning over until their noses were pressed together. He started to pump his finger as Yoongi's nose wrinkled and his eyebrows furrowed. "This okay, baby?" He murmured, capturing a small peck from Yoongi's lips.

"Mmm, yeah, it's just a bit weird... Doesn't hurt though, you can add another." Hoseok nodded, slipping a second finger in and Yoongi clenched, his face screwing up.

"Hey, hey... Look at me." Hoseok whispered, his fingers still, "Relax, and then it won't hurt." He brushed his clean fingers over Yoongi's cheek until he felt Yoongi loosen around his fingers before thrusting them in, seeing the small lines on Yoongi's face slowly smooth out until he was sighing in bliss.

"You like that?" Hoseok giggled, kissing along Yoongi's jaw.

"Yeah, that feels nice..." He hummed as Hoseok scissored him out, "I know people have said it feels good but you never believe it actually happens." Yoongi's arms came to wrap around Hoseok's neck as he spread his legs further.

"Is that so?" Hoseok whispered, slipping another finger in and hearing a curse from Yoongi. "Sorry, babe. It'll feel good in a sec just stay relaxed and enjoy it okay. Look, it's going in, and out..." He hummed against Yoongi's cheek, the smaller's body curling.

Hoseok stretched his fingers out, mouthing against Yoongi's neck as he tried to find that one bundle of nerves he had only heard about.

And then he hit something small and hard with his fingertips and Yoongi went rigid below him. " _Fuck_ , there, do it again!" Yoongi cried out, as Hoseok started to hit that spot with his fingers repetitively, earning repeated moans and cries from Yoongi's pretty mouth.

"H-Hobi, if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum and I don't wanna do that because I really want your cock in me so please-" and his pleads were cut off with a whine as Hoseok pulled his fingers out, slicked up his cock and pushed the head against Yoongi's hole.

He pressed the filthiest of kisses to Yoongi's mouth, his hands all over Yoongi's petite frame before pulling back and watching as he pushed his length inside Yoongi, his eyes rolling back as he was enveloped into a tight, warm heat, and he was already so close to pounding into Yoongi and nutting right there, because Yoongi felt perfect, tight and willing to take all of Hoseok.

He bottomed out, hearing little whimpers come from Yoongi's throat. "Hey, hey, it's okay." He said softly, feeling Yoongi flutter around him as tears dripped from the corner of his eyes. "Hush, shhh, come on, it'll feel good soon." He brushed away Yoongi's tears, pressing gentle kisses on his cheeks and gently deepening the kiss against Yoongi's lips, lingering there because he knew those types of kisses made Yoongi melt against him.

"You can move but... Please keep kissing me." Yoongi murmured, shy. Hoseok nodded, making sure to watch as he pulled out before capturing Yoongi's lips as he pushed in and began to make up a gentle rhythm, Yoongi's arms winding around his waist and hands resting on his shoulder blades, his kisses desperate and searching as he whined cutely into Hoseok's awaiting mouth, the precise thrusts pushing against his ass every time and Yoongi hoped that he was get marks there, just to remember the he had Hoseok's hips pressed snug against his, that Hoseok did make love to him when the moonlight began to shine through the window, making Yoongi seem transparent and making Hoseok's tan skin have an eery white glow.

He saw Hoseok pull away, just looking into his eyes as he got wrapped in in his strong arms, his face shining like the angel Yoongi was sure he was, looking ethereal with glowing skin and glistening eyes, just pushing gentle thrusts into Yoongi and making him feel warm with pleasure and soft with the amount of love in Hoseok's eyes.

The playful atmosphere that usually surrounded them now completely drowned in the more sultry feeling of love mixed with list and pleasure, eyes dark but hearts light as they became one under the night sky.

Hoseok let his forehead rest against Yoongi's as he let out a grunt. "Baby, I'm close..." He let out a few more deep noises, Yoongi's legs wrapping tightly around his hips.

"Just... Angle up a bit..." Yoongi whimpered against his lips, and he threw his head back as the most desperate whimpers escaped him. After a few more precise hits on his prostate, Yoongi released hard in a line up his shivering abdomen.

Hoseok sped up his thrusts, feeling Yoongi's tighter walls around him had him bucking feverishly, his thrusts mismatched and sloppy, earning a whine from Yoongi's oversensitivity.

Suddenly the knot in his gut loosened as he released inside Yoongi, slowly rolling his hips to release every last drop before collapsing on top of Yoongi and wrapping him tightly in his arms, his head coming to nuzzle into Yoongi's neck as he pressed kisses along his shoulder and up to his jaw, hearing little mewls of comfort from the male below him.

"You okay?" Hoseok asked idly, fingertips tracing along the column of Yoongi's throat, seeing him gulp before running down along his collarbones.

"Yeah, I think so... I feel a bit sticky and gross though." Hoseok hummed in agreement, lapping up the salty sheen of sweat from Yoongi's neck as he cringed away.

"I'm gonna pull out now, okay?" He whispered, and, with a disgusting _squelch_ , he pulled out his now semi-erect length from Yoongi's ass, quickly grabbing a random tissue to stop the mixture of lube and cum from spilling out all over the bedsheets.

"I guess we'll need to wash up again..." Hoseok sighed.

Yoongi groaned, "What a waste of a bath bomb..." He pouted, "But you wanted to bang."

Hoseok chuckled, pressing the gentlest of kisses to Yoongis lips, "It set the mood, Yoon, and don't tell me you didn't enjoy getting spoiled tonight."

"Yeah, anyway, next time I'm gonna suck your dick because it wasn't fair that I got to cum first." He pouted, giving Hoseok a slap on his ass as they stumbled to the shower, tangled up in each other's arms.

Yoongi instead ended up sucking Hoseok off in the shower, and then proceeded to complain about getting cum shot into his eye and struggling to get up because of the pain from his ass going up his spine. All Hoseok could do was laugh and whisper about how much he loved the complete _dork_ in his arms.


End file.
